


One Day At A Time

by Skylar_Jax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Newspapers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Academic Decathlon Team, Spider-Man - Freeform, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: Three heroes have been stopping crime in New York. Spider-Man and two others, the new Black Panther and Mercury. Who are these heroes? And whatever happened to Iron Lad?The new school year is starting at Midtown and a group of teenagers are ready to fuck some shit up.A story of superheroes and high school drama told by newspaper articles, group chats, Twitter, and more.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Kudos: 16





	1. The Midtown Report

**Welcome Back**

**By Betty Brant**

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has passed using the infinity stones to bring back half the population. I, along with the entire Academic Decathlon Team, Betty Brant, Joseph Smith, Kate Aborithy, Acre Pendol, and many more Midtown students have returned. We are so thankful to him and the many other Avengers, SHIELD agents, and other amazing people who fought Thanos and brought us back. For those still living and for those who have passed we are very grateful. 

For the full list of students who have returned from the snap please see page 3. To learn about what you may have missed in the last five years please check out Michael Smith's _Five Years With The Half._ It is an excellent book about all of the things we missed in the last five years. Smith wrote the book for his son Joseph Smith who goes to our school. 

We have some new students who will be joining us in the building next week, Monica Rambeau and Abbie Keener. Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, and Cassie Lang will join Midtown's virtual program for the first few weeks. Harley Keener and Shuri of Wakanda will be joining our virtual program for the entire year as of right now. 

As for other information the school is insisting I put in here the cafeteria will now be...

Continue>

* * *

**Students Who Were Dusted**

**By Seymour O'Reiley**

This is a list of students who were dusted, both students attending Midtown at the time and the new students joining us. 

Kate Aborithy

Eugene "Flash" Thompson 

Sally Avril

Acre Pendol

Ned Leeds

Joseph Smith

Harry Osborn

Betty Brant

Monica Rambeau

Abe Brown

Seymour O'Reily

Charles Murphy

Cindy Moon

Michelle Jones

Peter Parker

Continue>

* * *

**Heroes Spotted in New York**

**By Betty Brant**

For the last two weeks three heroes have been seen in New York, although most of the sightings have been in Queens. One of these heroes is Spider-Man, who was dusted but has returned to stop crime in New York City. 

Another is Black Panther, who's identity is unknown. They have refused to reveal their identity but has told reporters they started doing it as tribute to T'challa, who was unfortunately killed by an unknown child of Thanos less than twenty four hours after the second snap. Most theories about the Black Panther's identity include Okoye, M'Baku, and Shuri. 

The third hero spotted is dressed in silver spandex, with dark blue and silver armor. The armor is thin and suspected to be made of vibranium. When reporters stopped this hero he told them "Hey. I'm Mercury. He/Him pronouns please and I'm doing this in honor of Tony Stark," before flying up and meeting a swinging Spider-Man in the sky. 

The art and theories about these heroes are huge. After Spider-Man confirmed he and Mercury were close in age a lot of people have been wondering if they were dating. The two heroes do always seem to be right next to each other whenever you see them. 

The mysterious Iron Lad, as the media dubbed him, has seemed to vanish. For two weeks after Tony Stark's death "Iron Lad" flew wildly around New York, occasionally helping Spider-Man. Could "Iron Lad" be Black Panther or Mercury? And who really are these heroes? Here are some interviews with people who have seen...

Continue>


	2. Checkmate Boomers, We Made It Gay

**Checkmate Boomers, We Made It Gay**

_biderman (Peter)_

_gitc (Ned)_

_smarterthanyou (MJ)_

_princess (Shuri)_

_potatogun (Harley)_

_loonylila (Lila)_

_cooperpooper (Cooper)_

_cassielame (Cassie)_

_richkid (Harry)_

_yosoygroot: (Groot)_

_airplanegozoom: (Monica)_

biderman: hey

gitc: ow the fuck

smarterthanyou: losers

potatogun: what u do lol

gitc: peter yeeted some scissors at they hit me when they fell off the ceiling 

potatogun: how???

biderman: idk

potatogun: ok valid

princess: i'm in a meeting shut up

cooperpooper: what meeting

cooperpooper: also i hate my name

loonylila: if i can't change mine you can't change yours

cooperpooper: fuck you

loonylila: ew no thanks

gitc: ok but what meeting

biderman: shuri?

potatogun: haha i think i know

potatogun: mj?

potatogun: mj? mj?

cooperpooper: ?

potatagun: they're totally making out

smarterthanyou: not anymore

cassielame: aren't you supposed to be in science class mj?

cassielame: ya know in the building?

cassielame: and isn't shuri in wakanda

princess: lol no

**Academic Decathlon Team**

_peterparker_

_cindymoon_

_seymouro'reily_

_michellejones_

_nedleeds_

_sallyavril_

_eugenethompson_

_charlesmurphy_

_abebrown_

_rogerharrigton_

_peterparker removed rogerharrington_

cindymoon: u cant remove the teacher

peterparker: he hasn't read a message in 4 months

cindymoon: good point

seymouro'reily: my name looks stupid

peterparker: hold on let me

peterparker: mkay

seymouro: what?

seymouro: oh! thanks!

peterparkour: np

sallyavril: peter did u hack into the schools thingy again

peterparkour:yep!

abebrown: thingy?

sallyavril: :P

charlesmurphy: seymour you can't take this shit

seymouro: fuck off Charles

nedleeds: what?

michellejones: u guys ok? 

sallyavril: whats up?

peterparkour: guys...?

charlesmurphy: the sub/temporary math bitch keeps misgendering Seymour

mj: im gonna kill her

mj: thanks pete

peterparkour: ur welcome

peterparkour: but im totally gonna murder her

seymouro: its not a big deal

eugenethompson: yes it is!

eugenethompson: she needs to respect your pronouns

seymouro: thanks guys but i'll be ok

cindymoon: but it's not ok!

sallyavril: we're here if you need us ok?

seymouro: thanks sal 

peterparkour: oh shit hold on

peterparkour: mkay sorry sal

salavril: what?

salavril: oh my gods thank you!

peterparkour: your welcome dude

salavril: <3

peterparkour: <3

cindymoon: <3

seymouro: <3

eugenethompson: <3

nedleeds: <3

mj: <3

seymouro: <3

charlesmurphy: <3

abebrown: <3

peterparkour: i have an idea

_peterparkour added harryosborn_

_peterparkour added bettybrant_

abebrown: no offense but why r they here?

peterparkour: cause they're our back up's back up's for acadec

peterparkour: plus all the virtual kids have a different school email for the virtual program

abebrown: oh yeah ok sorry

peterparkour: np

peterparkour: gimme like 5 minutes 

peterparkour: kay im back

cindy she/her: what?

abe he/him: oh cool

sal he/him: nice!

seymouro they/them: thanks pete

charles he/him: nice job

peter he/him: :)

mj she/her: what do we do if they make us change it back?

ned he/him: idk

abe he/him: we'll figure it out?

abe he/him: right?

abe he/him: one day at a time?

charles he/him: one day at a time

harry he/him: 1 day at a time

betty she/her: yeah!

harry he/him: thanks 4 adding me peter

betty she/her: yea thanks!

mj she/her: dragon lady alert

sal he/him: put the phones away!

flash he/him: shit

**Academic Decathlon Team** ****

_peterparkour_

_cindymoon_

_seymouro_

_mj_

_nedleeds_

_salavril_

_flash_

_charlesmurphy_

_abebrown_

_bettybrant_

_harryosborn_

peterparkour: it sucks that she made us change our names back

cindymoon: fuck the dragon lady

salavril: fuck the dragon lady

seymouro: fuck the dragon lady

flash: this sucks

mj: yeah

**MJ and the** **Losers**

_biderman (Peter)_

_gitc (Ned)_

_smarterthanyou (MJ)_

biderman: i swear if she misgenders sal or seymour 1 more time...

smarterthanyou: calm the fuck down peter

smarterthanyou: we need to handle this in a responsible and legal way

gitc: shes right dude

biderman: ...yea i know

**Non Cis Club**

_demonwithwings (Seymour)_

_salamander (Sal)_

demonwithwings: u ok?

salamander: yeah. u?

demonwithwings: just a little shaken up

salamander: i get it

demonwithwings: we got this tho

salamander: one day at a time?

demonwithwings: one day at a time.

**Checkmate Boomers, We Made It Gay**

_biderman (Peter)_

_gitc (Ned)_

_smarterthanyou (MJ)_

_princess (Shuri)_

_potatogun (Harley)_

_loonylila (Lila)_

_cooperpooper (Cooper)_

_cassielame (Cassie)_

_richkid (Harry)_

_yosoygroot: (Groot)_

_airplanegozoom: (Monica)_

potatogun: what happened with the acadec team?

princess: idk

biderman: its ok we got it

smarterthanyou: peter

richkid: seymour and sal keep getting misgendered

richkid: peter changed all our usernames to have our pronouns

richkid: the dragon lady got mad and made us take our pronouns off

richkid: she said it was unnecessary and distracting

biderman: harry!

princess: the fuck?

potatogun: what the fuck is wrong with her?!?

cooperpooper: oh shit thats bad

loonylila: no shit sherlock

planegozoom: u guys ok?

yosoygroot: i am groot

cassielame: yea that really fucking sucks

biderman: it was rough but we're all fine now

biderman: lol though i can't believe groot still has that name

cassielame: it was a serious question!

cooperpooper: yeah! 

cooperpooper: we also never got an answer

smarterthanyou: groot's off world and his keyboard isn't set to spanish

smarterthanyou: fuck knows none of the guardians know how to work a smart phone

smarterthanyou: you'll have to wait until he comes back

yosoygroot: I Am Groot

loonylila: groot's right

cooperpooper: i mean he knows how to text?

princess: which is better than Quill

biderman: or drax

potatogun: or mantis

yosoygroot: i am groot. i am groot.

cassielame: lol now i'm imagining it

potatogun: gamora tossing her phone across the room in frustration would be hilarious

yosoygroot: i am groot i am groot

loonylila: oh my god you've gotten hit by a phone before?

cooperpooper: HAHAHA

biderman: ROCKET DOES IT TOO?!?!? 

planegozoom: i'm cackling 


	3. NGA

**One Day At A Time**

_biderman (Peter)_

_gitc (Ned)_

_smarterthanyou (MJ)_

_princess (Shuri)_

_potatogun (Harley)_

_loonylila (Lila)_

_cooperpooper (Cooper)_

_cassielame (Cassie)_

_richkid (Harry)_

_yosoygroot: (Groot)_

_airplanegozoom: (Monica)_

_demonwithwings (Seymour)_

_salamander (Sal)_

_bettercinderella (Cindy)_

_fastfoward (Flash)_

_abletodoit (Abe)_

_murphyslaw (Charles)_

_wannabet (Betty)_

_abitch (Abbie)_

biderman: @gitc @potatogun @princess @demonwithwings 

biderman: everything going according to plan?

princess: I'M THE NEW CANCER

cooperpooper: NEVER LOOKED BETTER

wannabet: YOU CAN'T STAND IT

salamander: BECAUSE YOU SAY SO UNDER YOUR BREATH 

biderman: GUYS!

biderman: that wasn't even the right lyric!

cassielame: it still worked tho

biderman: i'm making a separate chat

biderman: assholes 

**Untitled Chat**

_biderman (Peter)_

_biderman added potatogun_

_biderman added princess_

_biderman added gitc_

_biderman added demonwithwings_

biderman: seymour do you still wanna do this?

biderman: its been a difficult day for all of us

biderman: we wouldn't blame you if you backed out

demonwithwings: thanks, but no thanks

demonwithwings: i'm doing this

princess: aw yeah!

potatogun: woo hoo!

demonwithwings: where's the meet up point again?

biderman: i had karen send it to I.D.A.

demonwithwings: who's IDA?

biderman: the AI harley and i made

biderman: it's supposed to be the team's shared AI

biderman: the avengers and pepper can track me using karen

biderman: they cant with I.D.A.

demonwithwings: that's so cool!

demonwithwings: oh my god this is awesome!! 

biderman: welcome to the Next Generation Avengers, Dragonloom

demonwithwings: fuck yeah!

_potatogun renamed the chat NGA_

**Non Cis Club**

_demonwithwings (Seymour)_

_salamander (Sal)_

salamander: hey

salamander: how's patrol?

demonwithwings: really fucking awesome

salamander: just stay safe ok?

demonwithwings: sure thing!

demonwithwings: gtg!

salamander: ok

**Godammit Joseph**

_biderman (Peter)_

_wannabet (Betty)_

biderman: thank you betty

wannabet: what for?

biderman: writing all those articles about us

biderman: protecting our identities

biderman: leading people away from who we are

wannabet: it no problem

wannabet: it's kinda fun

wannabet: besides your my friends

wannabet: i'd do anything for you guys

biderman: thank you betty

wannabet: <3

biderman: <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just disregard the fact you can only have 15 characters in your twitter handle or just pretend these don't go over 15.

**web slinger** ✔️

@Spider-Man_NGA 

tale as old as time

246 following 967.8K followers

**southern charm** ✔️

@Mercury_NGA

meme as old as vine

146 following 645.7 followers

**uh hi i guess ✔️**

@Dragonloom_NGA

beauty and the

342 following 497.9 followers

**im a lesbian ✔️**

@Black_Panther_NGA

YEET

185 following 876.5 followers

-

**im a lesbian @Black_Panther_NGA** ✔️

how the fuck does @Spider-Man_NGA have more followers than me

> **web slinger @Spider-Man_NGA ✔️**

i'm spider-man

>> **im a lesbian @Black_Panther_NGA** ✔️

fuck you

**ha ha no @sonictheporcupine**

@Spider-Man_NGA @Mercury_NGA @Black_Panther_NGA @Dragonloom_NGA what does NGA mean?

> **southern charm @Mercury_NGA** ✔️

NGA stands for Next Generation Avengers

>> **road work@ahead**

are you getting trained by the avengers?!?!

>>> **southern charm @Mercury_NGA** ✔️

uh no this is more of a solo project? 

>>>> **lee they/them @NGAstanaccount**

is there only four of you?

>>>>> **web slinger @Spider-Man_NGA ✔️**

5 but @NGA_gitc is more of a behind the scenes guy. he's been my guy in the chair for awhile. 

>>>>>> **web slinger @Spider-Man_NGA ✔️**

plus we have a lot more heroes in training and ready to go out and help once they're 18.

>>>>>>> **im a lesbian @Black_Panther_NGA** ✔️

all members of the NGA are 18+. @Dragonloom_NGA was the first trainee to turn 18. all trainees are 17 except for one who is 16. 

**guy_in_the_chair @NGA_gitc**

wow 50K followers! thanks guys!

> **lilith @violentviolet**

why aren't you verified? 

>> **guy_in_the_chair @NGA_gitc**

idk 

>>> **jackie @dracosgay**

mood

**finn & poe @_forever_**

@Dragonloom_NGA just saved me from a mugger thank you sir!

> **uh hi i guess @Dragonloom_NGA** **✔️**

thank you but I didn't really do much

>> **dudebro @letsgo**

#Dragonloom's a great dude

>>> **uh hi i guess @Dragonloom_NGA** **✔️**

not a dude or a sir but thank you

>>>> **finn & poe @_forever_**

omg im so sorry! what are your pronouns if you comfortable with sharing? 

>>>>> **uh hi i guess @Dragonloom_NGA** **✔️**

they/them please

_**Trending** _

_#NextGenerationAvengers_

_#DragonloomIsFuckingAwesome_

_#Non-binarySuperhero_


End file.
